He loves me, i love him not
by allthegoodnameshavebeentaken
Summary: Takes place at Gallagher with Blackthorne boys. No spies, Cammie is arranged to Marry Zach and at 18 she soo dont want to do that! reveiws are great :
1. Chapter 1

Okay to read this story you must accept these facts:

That the Gallagher academy Is a school for princesses, all snobby and proper.

That Blackthorne is a school for princes, who get up to mischief.

That's its senior year

That they had the exchange last year and everything is the same minus the spy part but everyone had met, the characters are the same etc..

If there's anything else or your confused just IM me and ill clarify any details

Thanks guys :D


	2. Chapter 2

16:05

I can't believe it everyone knows and I don't even want this. This is so unfair why do I have to be a princess?

Okay before you say ARE YOU CRAZY WHY WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO BE A PRINCESS! My parents have arrange for me to marry a prince… and im only 18- still in high school!

Apparently next month we have to announce our

engagement and everyone will express how happy

they are for us. Which is just great because I

can't even express how I feel about any of this.

I mean how can I be forced into this, why can't

I make my own decisions. If they think im

responsible enough to get married shouldn't

I make that decision myself?

Sighing I make my way through the

great hall the my friends. At least they'll support me.

So how's your fiancé going? Bex asked with a wink,

or maybe they won't?

Oh it's absolutely fantastic.. (hint of sarcasm intended)

Macy, Bex and Liz all laughed. We couldn't really

speak any further as everyone was currently

eavesdropping on our conversation

Speaking of the devil.. "Gallagher Girl

your looking as beautiful as ever" Zach

squeezed into the seat next to me, smirking

in the process.

Oh how I wish I could wipe that smirk off but

instead, "how kind of you Zach you don't look

too bad yourself."

Now that Zach was hear everybody at our table

started flocking us with wedding questions, a

subject I wasn't keen on,

"Sorry guys im not feeling the best- talk to you

later, Bye."

I rushed out the hall as quickly as I could and

hide in the nearest vacant classroom.

That's when I heard a clinking noise, coming from above…


	3. Chapter 3

06:49

**I don't own Gallagher Girls but I wish I owned Zach.. ;)**

I looked up to the roof it was coming from the air vent. I got up on the table using it to launch myself up and remove the air vent. I climbed up through and started to look around. I was in some kind of storage room and not so far away was a few Blackthorne boys: Grant, Nick, Jonas and some others I couldn't recognize.

"Well hello there boys" the boys jumped out of their seats and turned towards me.

Grant smiled, Oh hey there Cammie we were just..umm

Playing video games?

Yeah!

In a storage room?

Yeah..

In hiding?

Yeah..

Okay then have fun, I turned to leave but Grant called out.

Heey, wait up. Please don't tell anyone we're not suppose to be here..

I raised my eyebrow at him.

Oh right.. you knew that, but please don't tell, at least not right now!

I sighed for the umpteenth time today, sure fine I guess.

And Cammie

Yes Grant?

Congrats on the engagement by the way he grinned

A chorus of "Thanks Cammie" and "you're the best" rang through the room as I jumped back through the vent and landed in someone's arms…

**Okay im not sure what people think but reviews? And im me any ideas or ways I can improve- thanks so much! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

chapter3 06:30

**Okay here it is the third chapter I d like to make a special mention to:**

**GallagherBlachthorneZammie**

**tash360**

**.**

**anels4eva-15**

**cammieMorgan24**

**for reviews and suggestions- much appreciated ! and that's to everyone else that read the story (:**

**So here it goes, hope you guys like let me know :D**

_A chorus of "Thanks Cammie" and "you're the best" rang through the room as I jumped back through the vent and landed in someone's arms…_

So bloody typical.

It was Zach.

"Why is it that where ever I go you suddenly appear?" Zach smirked, "Who were you expecting, after all I am your fiancé and you'll soon be.. My wife"

I squirmed out of his arms, getting away as quickly as possible but he wasn't having that.

"Gallagher girl, look at me, please" I tried to be stubborn and ignore him but I suddenly became quite mesmerized by his eyes. "What do you want Zach" he look at me with a pained expression and delicately touched my cheek, "I just want you to be happy"

What? Is he crazy! "Zach your forcing me to marry you, I don't want to marry you- that's what will make me happy. I want nothing to do with you I hate you"

"Hate me" he spat in disgust, "you don't even know me, you know what im not happy either but instead of being the selfish brat you are maybe you should be a little more considerate"

"What that im throwing my life away to some guy I barely know, get real. Im out- this weddings off" and with that I stormed out only just realizing who would be listening just above our heads…

_Later that day_

I knew something was up when my mother called me up to her office but at that point I really didn't care I was definitely not marry anyone anytime soon and I was definitely going to tell her that. I knocked and I hear her whispering before she hung up her phone and came to answer the door.

"Cammie, come in sweetie- how was your day"

"Great mum, how was yours?" here we go.

"well actually Cammie I did hear a few things, you know how rumors get around.. apparently you and Zach were having an argument over the wedding, care to share?"

"It was nothing"

"Cammie" she fixed with a stern look and I knew I had to spill.

"Okay the thing is, Zach is like a stranger to me and I don't want to get married at 18 and it's the 21st century anyway I should be able to make my own decisions I mean like I said I AM 18 but that doesn't mean I should get married straight away- I don't even like him and he hates me!" I ranted.

"Cammie.. you know why im doing this don't you"

"Actually, no, I don't understand why your putting your daughter through such pain and making her marry against her will but im sure there's a perfectly legit reason..?" I said sarcastically.

"She looked at me thoughtfully as if deciding then began "I should have probably told you this when you first found out about your engagement but you were so angry I didn't think you'd care. You see your father and I were an arranged marriage" she smiled at the memory.

I looked at her in shock.. they were completely in love all their lives… till Dad died, and they were forced into it?

"We were always so completely in love, we hated each other when we first met- and we told each other that too" she smirked at me, "but then we realized what everyone was saying we were actually perfect for each

other and we also realized we would spend the rest of our lives together.. or until death do us parth I guess.."

"Mom.."

"and im sure you will both be great parents and have a wonderful-"

"WHAT! Parents, who said we had to be parents- im not having kids with him"

"Well sweetie when you get married it's kind of expected that you-"

"Mom, im not having sex with Zach!"

"Then who are you having sex with?" came voice from behind me…

Oh.

My.

God.

**Ehhehehe guess who's standing behind Cammie ;)**

**Did you guys like it? I tried to make it longer.. let me know- Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

03:33

**Sorry guys, I was working as quick as I could, hope you like it :) **

"_Mom, im not having sex with Zach!"_

"_Then who are you having sex with?" came voice from behind me…_

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

It was Mr Solomon! My cheeks were burning red, this is so humiliating. Could things get any worse!

"No, you don't understand this is actually what It looks like" I stuttered.

"What's not what It looks like?" said Zach, walking in.

"Oh Cammie was just saying how she was having s-"

"NO"

all three of them started at me strangely but i was more concerned about getting out of my mothers office. I ran down the halls as fast as I could and lent against the wall sliding to the ground. How can I face them after this, what can I say to explain what happened. What if Mr Solomon told Zach! God I hope he hasn't.

"Enjoying yourself down there?"

"Did I mention you follow me everywhere like a lost puppy?"

"the cutest puppy you've ever seen though, right" he smirked at me and offered his hand to help me up. I was gonna to decline but lately my stubbornness had faded around him…

He hoisted me up firmly and my face was so close to his chest, i bit my lip. He grinned cockily, "See something you like". "Urgh" I pushed him away in annoyance- boys sometimes.

He looked at me a while before saying "Soooo…"

I looked at him nervously, "Did they say anything after I left?"

"Why?, what do you want to know?"

"Nothing" I said quickly.

He repeated himself and I sighed.

"If you know anything"

"Keeping secrets already Gallagher Girl, the key to a strong marriage is to be more open about our feelings to one another"

"And what do you feel?" I realized who I was talking to and knew my cheeks were flaming.

He reached up caressing my cheek, "Your so sweet when you blush"

"Bet you say that to all the girls" I teased.

"Am I marrying all the girls?" he got me there.

"I suppose not, but im sure they'd be more willing"

"Gallagher Girl, please just promise that-"

"I don't have to promise to anything to you Zach"

"Just agree to one thing.." I stop listening and then he asked me,

"Cammie, do you agree?"

"Yep, sure Zach I gotta go" I raced down the corridor and almost made it around the corner when he called out

"It's a date"

WHAT!

**Anyone surprised? Most of you expected it would be Zach… :) lemme know what you thought, Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

10/11/2011

**Okay this is where I am going to say that I am SO SO SO SORRY, I know it'll been too long and you guys have been waiting I really am sorry and I won't excuse myself.. so here it is the 5****th**** chapter :D enjoy, read and review! 3**

_"Just agree to one thing.." I stop listening and then he asked me,_

_"Cammie, do you agree?"_

_"Yep, sure Zach I gotta go" I raced down the corridor and almost made it around the corner when he called out_

_"It's a date"_

_WHAT!_

Im so glad its Saturday, after explaining everything to Bex, Macey and Liz I've been stressing out on what I should do. I don't even like this guy, but if my mum found out I rejected him.. things will get ugly- very quickly..

"Just go out with him.."

"I've got this amazing dress.."

"Whatever you want to do Cam.."

"GUYS!" I exclaimed.

"You'll be with each other 24/7 in a few months"

"and the shoes I bought in London.."

"maybe you should give him a chance though?"

"PLEASE, guys- one at a time, and before you start I know what im doing- I'll just pretend we never had that conversation- nothing took place. From now one we will never mention it" I said firmly. All three of my roommates sighed, ironic how they are more interested then I am… "Umm guys im going to go for a walk, I'll see you all later"

I bolted out of the room before they offered to come with me- everyone needs their alone time every once and a while. I guess some people don't understand that though..

"Gallagher Girl, long time no see"

"You saw me yesterday Zach"

"Well that's like 24 hours ago"

"Stalker much?"

"I just think we should spend more time together, you know.. seeing as we will me together all the time in a few months time" he grinned.

"Oh and I almost forgot how much Im looking forward to that" I spat.

Zach exhaled noisily, "Okay, I don't understand am I that repulsive to be near you? Why do you hate me so much- I've done nothing to hurt you and I promise I never will. You haven't even given me a fair go and I've been nothing but good to you.."

By this point he had me backed up against the wall and we were close, very close. I could smell his scent, not cologne but whatever soap he used.. and his shampoo was amazing. Wait what am I doing! Focus Cammie, you don't like Zach, you don't like Zach. My eyes trailed to his lips and they pulled into a smile, he started to lean in and I was letting him.. what the hell! But the worst part at this point was that, I wanted him to and that scared me. A lot.

"Cammie!" bex came bolting down the corridor, " Cammie you have to come quick, your mum needs you she's freaking out about some catering thing you were suppose to.." Bex stopped and realized the situation I was in, " Oh my gosh im so sorry.. umm- I'll come back later"

"No it's okay Bex, im coming now" I grabbed her arm and dragged her to my mums office with me because if I gave myself the chance to look back I don't think I would have made to her office without her. Which makes me think that I should be afraid, very afraid.

**Okay there it is, what do you think? Reviews are great, thanks guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

10/13/2011

**Heey guys :D read, review and enjoy! Feedback is great and I really appreciate it 3**

"_No it's okay Bex, im coming now" I grabbed her arm and dragged her to my mums office with me because if I gave myself the chance to look back I don't think I would have made to her office without her. Which makes me think that I should be afraid, very afraid._

I know Bex has spoken to Macy and Liz but they haven't questioned me about it but I guess I shouldn't be complaining that I don't need to explain because I honestly don't know what I can say about what could of happen and what I was thinking at the time. I was currently outside on a sunny Sunday morning soaking up the rays in the hope that I won't be a complete white as my wedding dress on the big day.

"Wacha up to" I jumped, Zach came out of nowhere, how does he do that!

"One of my many hidden talents" he smirked, hmm I guess I said that aloud.

"so what are you doing anyway?"

"Tanning for the wedding, I hate fake tans" I grimaced.

Smirking, "Neither do I, guess we might have something in common" he said looking me up and down.

"What do you want Zach" only just realizing I was in just a skimpy bikini…

"Well it's more who I want.." he leant down kissing me and then soon we were making out and I really like that, no wait no I don't. Don't do this Cammie- push him away! I guess my mind and body were on different wave lengths because I don't think I'll be moving anytime soon.

"No, stop!" he kept going but I finally pushed him away. "I can't do this Zach- I have to go"

_monday morning_

I've been avoiding Zach all morning and now I was racing into class to my seat so I didn't have to explain myself, or what I did yesterday because I was being stupid leading him on and lets face it I hate no choice but to marry him so I should just accept he doesn't hate me and that he's not butt ugly and give him a chance. It was the right thing to do even if I lost my dignity and had to give in to my stubborn mindset, I'll do it.

It was half way through the lesson when Mr. Solomon called on the answer to his question, "Current president, which is who Ms Morgan?"

I hadn't really been listening, "Zach"

Mr. Solomon raised his eye brows, "So your saying Zachary Goode is the current united states president?" everyone started snickering and I knew I was really red by now, "No!, I meant like the student body president.. if we had one.." I finished lamely.

A voice from the back of the classroom asked, "What was that about my body Gallagher Girl"

By now everyone was rolling around laughing and I'd never felt more humiliated in my life. I couldn't even bare to look at my friends. Even the teacher was laughing! Worst. Day. Ever.

I raced out of class and made my way to one of my favorite passageways when he caught up to me, "Cammie wait, can you just tell me what's going on? One minute your happily making out with me the next your pushing me off and running away, im confused- I thought you liked me..?"

"Zach…"

"You know what Cammie im over it. Im tired of you toying with my mind and playing your little game, you want me to call the wedding off? Because I will" I don't know what came over me but I grabbed him and kissed him, hard. Then he-

**Okay there it is let me know what you thought.. what do you think Zach will do? How does he react?, next few chapters are going to be interesting- possible lemons depending on what happens so please be warned! Review, thanks guys :D **


	8. Chapter 8

10/14/2011

**Sorry guys been ages :s writers block kept me back, was considering a Lemon but didn't want to ruin the story so soon but mature content mentioned if you don't like that kind of thing im pre warning you, read and review feedback appreciated :D**

Next day in empty classroom

He let me kiss him eventually kissing back

Then we were maneuvering into the nearest classroom with breaking the kiss his hands started to roam over my body and he pushed me up onto the desk. My legs wrapped around his waist as he ran his hands up my thighs to the zipper on my skirt.

"Zach, stop- not here" he looked at me for a moment before leading me down the corridors, to his dorm room. I remember wondering where his roommates were then we were continuing where we left off…

_next morning_

Stirring I could hear whispering near me, near us… wait US! I opened my eyes quickly, realizing where I was: In Zach's bed. In his arms. Naked. I sat up quickly, wrapping the sheet around my body and realize Zach's roommates are standing at the end of the bed, along with Bex, Macy and Liz.

"umm, it's not…" I started.

"What it looks like?" finished Macy.

"Cuz we know exactly what it looks like" said Grant wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"and what it is" added Bex.

My cheeks flamed, I felt so ashamed. "Im sorry guys" I said looking down.

"Sorry for what? By the way you've got 10 minutes to get to some wedding planning meeting. Both of you" said Macy raising her eyebrow at Zach who had woken up also. They all left for us to get changed and I hurried around finding my stuff so I could leave as quickly as possible. We didn't speak a single word to each other.

We hurried down to my mums office but no ones there . We had like 2 minutes left and we didn't even think to ask where the meeting actually is. Time was almost up when I suggested we check the staffroom. Thank god! Everyone was already seated and watching us as we came into the room. My mum and dad and Zach's mum and dad, also a few people I didn't know were standing off to the side, wedding planners im guessing.

"Welcome Cammie, Zach- sit down" my mum said cheerfully. We both sat down quickly hoping to get it over with. After about half an hour I realized I hadn't been listening to a word anyone was saying and I had a feeling Zach hadn't either.

Zach's mum turned to me "Now Cammie, I know this is an awkward thing to discuss but we, including your parents have decided that Zach should give you a promise ring. To remain faithful and pure till marriage.

I was shocked, I didn't know what to say, " oh umm.. you know.. that's okay.. I know Zach's.. fine.." I trailed off.

"but surely this will make the engagement stronger, promised to each other- it's quite a meaningful way of stating how you feel, to others-"

"Mum, she doesn't need a promise ring, it's fine"

"Actually, I think it's a great idea for you both and I also think you should sped s some more time together- getting to know each other" Zach's mum said.

"Really Mrs Goode, honestly it's fine"

"Cammie, you really should consider this"

"Mum she doesn't want one, just drop it already"

There was awkward silence for a moment till my mum spoke up, " What did you mean by Cammie not needing a promise ring, Zach?"

I knew now everyone noticed that we weren't looking at each other and that I had gone bright red in the face.

"Nothing, she just doesn't want one.."

"You two have already slept together haven't you? I think the silence was answer enough because, Then everyone started shouting at once.

**There it is, im not sure what you all think of it. Any ideas for next chapters?, pm me or review, cheers guys **


	9. Chapter 9

11/16/2012

**Heey Guys :D thanks for stopping by to read my story to those people who have been reading my story from the beginning IM SO SORRY! I know it's no excuse but It better late than never right? Anyway how you all like it, might be surprised by how the story continues- Enjoy! (:**

_Previously: I knew now everyone noticed that we weren't looking at each other and that I had gone bright red in the face._

"_Nothing, she just doesn't want one.."_

"_You two have already slept together haven't you? I think the silence was answer enough because, Then everyone started shouting at once._

I woke up with a start, shouting ringing in my ears. I look around and im alone, in my room. Macey, Bex and Liz are standing at the end of my bed.

"Morning Sunshine, you've got a meeting in 10 minutes, planning for the wedding- you better hurry!' Liz chirped. Macy looked at my bed head hair and crinkled night gown "and wear something decent at least because your fiancé will be there too"

I dashed around to get ready and sprinted down the corridors toward my mums office but then took a chance and headed towards the staffroom I made it with 3 minutes to spare and Zach was already seated with everyone else. "You got here before me?" Zach raised his eyebrows, "Apparently so" Blushing about how this may seem to the parents I quickly slipped into my seat.

My mum started, "Great now we can begin, Cammie I have an idea I'd like you to-" My body seized up as I anticipated her next words. "Mum I don't want a promise ring, please don't push it." Everyone looked at me in shock, especially the parents. "How did you know that?" Mrs Goodes eyes narrowed, "I don't want a hooker wife for my son if your sleeping with someone else it needs to stop immediately."

My parents rose out of their chairs and were furious, everyone talking at once, 'Absolutely absurd to even indicated that' 'SILENCE!' everyone grew dead quiet and look uneasily at Zach. Once he knew everyone was listening 'Now, I think we should all take a breathe and discuss this In a more reasonable manner, don't you agree' Both sets of parents quietly sat back in their seats. There was a brief silence before my mum took control. 'Now that's cleared out of the way, I think we should get back to the issue at hand, turning to me she narrowed her eyes, 'I wanted to talk about the wedding dress..?' she gazed at me suspiciously and I realized something weird was happening today, nothing was going right.. had I been imagining this?

'Am I dreaming still? Or have I woken up already?' Now everyone was looking at me strangely, confirming I must be going crazy. 'I think we should shy award from boring white for the dress, something more colorful' Mrs Goodes cut in, my mum instantly started talking over her and I was thankful to her for shying the attention faraway form me. However I could feel eyes pierce the back of my head, I turned and sure enough Zach was gazing at me with confusion.. and curiously

As soon as my mother said we were finished I darted out for the conference room at a rapid pace, I felt confused and needed to take a breath of air away from everyone else. Unfortunately my _darling _fiancé with long strides and strong arms had me within a second and I knew this conversation wouldn't end well.

Spinning me around and pulling me into an empty classroom 'Somewhere you need to be Gallagher Girl?' I snarled at him, 'Anywhere I can escape from you' His eyes narrowed to slits, before he started to smirk. 'Ah, you just can't resist me can you' Spluttering a response, 'I would never..' He grinned at me, 'It's okay to let off a but of steam every once and a while and I'm not complaining, it's practically compulsory seeing as you're my future wife' His mouth ghosted the shell of my ear and I shivered involuntarily, the thought brought more desire than I cared to admit, 'As if I would want to touch you' I scoffed.

Zach tensed up, 'What I'm not good for you, a snooty little prudish princess' he lent in further, 'I guess you can hardly wait' he said sarcastically. 'You were probably expecting some prince charming to magically sweep you off your feet, to read romantic poems to you under the sunset, to plan some huge extravagant proposal and even bigger wedding.' I closed my eyes pained by what he laid out to me, what I could have had if I wasn't forced into a loveless marriage. My eyes begin to water as I tried to hastily blink it away. 'Disappointed for the rest of your' 'STOP' I pushed him hard, "JUST STOP IT' I screamed hoarsely. I lent tiredly against the wall. Zach tugged my chin up and

**Suspense I know, had to end it Rand R if you dare. Thanks s o much to all my supporters, love you all(:**


End file.
